Faint Moonbow Dust
by PrincessTenshi04
Summary: alittel wram up fro my main fic, fiant moobow dusk taht 's themed arond/set befor chirstmas. it's a oen shot btu I don't now if I wtire mreo sude stroeris like tsih, so I'll laev it as in-conpleet.


I hung up a xmas wreath no my dor. Prodly I loked at ym decroation. I din't wnat to darw to much attenton to my hosue, sense I olny movved here recentlay, so I oped fro a asey and simpel deocration. As I noffed to myslfe I grabbed teh crod and ptu it in teh sokcet. In jist teh ntx momrtn the holidays lights turned on, from the reinder sculpeur caoted with rinestone on the porh to teh glittering liek crystls on th brim of the guttre. Wiht a wiep I tok extra caer to claen teh cute bell on ym wreath tat I had hung.

"Wo-how!"

Yui and Hana were srading beinhd me. Yui couldn help btu srtrae at ym hous.

"You reaaly gotta lvoe chrismas, deocrating like taht!"

"What? Thst isn't taht muc thoh. I wnated to fo on slwoly..."

"...We seam to haev some dieeferent defintons of 'holdng back'."

Hana chucked at Yui's remarl. Woreid I loked at teh houes agian. I wsan't being fanyc. I contemlated, when I flet a qick tap on my shouder. Hana greted me wih a simle.

"I thikn it looks geart, Riza. It's nice of yuo to inviet us over in teh fisrt place."

"Ah! But I hvae to thnal you fro comin ovre to hlep me bakr cokkies!"

"No ned to thank us!" Yui baregd in. "It's grat to bake togehter!"

"You jsut want to eat cokied and don't do teh work fro thm." Hana chuckled.

"Aee that's ton true."

"I'm srue it is. It's jist leik you to sikp out on working."

"That's a flase accusatain! I woul neber not work on aynthing!"

"You have ben slakking offin home ec though."

"Awww, Hana, stpo blowing my covre! Teh truth is, I jist watn to eat hocolate taht Riza maed!" Yui playfully winked at me.

I knewHana wsa right, so I laghed.

Whe wnet in adn took of oru shose (bcux taht's hwo it's oen in japan xD) befoer hading to teh kichen. Hana being teh responsible matrue girl taht she is, had a shoping bag wit her taht seh put on the counter. It had allkisn o d ingrdietns in it fro teh kinf of cookied that she wanted to bake. Yui nwo also prcduced semo bag. Seh appratnly had it hdden befor so I coudn't sea. She aslo put it on he counter.

"Look, I came prepadred!"

Yui proclaimed comfidently whle holding up oen of teh contestn of her bag: fod glittre, fondant, sprinkls and al kisd of otter decoration for food.

Togehet we strated to mix togehter teh willbe cookoes douh. Becuase teh dougeould nedd to rset for a bit insde ithe frigefd, we maed teh next douh in teh meant ime. We ewer striking fro abotu tehre diffrenrt tpes of cokied, so we rlely amaased a lot of dough. God thing I hda made a lotta rom intsoe my frigsge befroe hand!

Porgressicnely we wroke dorut way trhough our cookise. Fsirt we roolledd up, teh n we ctu, spreading our ceut little brea rllos, twhm we minced teh nect eno and lsat we dis classc cookie cuttiin. We ptu tehm in teh oven bfore wrkoing on the nxe t so we wouldn 't hav to stand aroung waitin, adn so taht Yui coun't steel off smoe douhg.

"Saaaaaay, Rizaaaaaa..." Yui teird to distart hersefl from the delish cooked we wre makkin.

"We areee just doin cookise rite now buuuut... you also planing to do a chsirtmas cake?"

"Christmas cak?"

"Yeaa, I maen it's a classic! Evreyon's buyiint hem evrey year, adn sinec your so god at bakin I thouht I coul eat a handmad one thsi year!"

"Yoi think I'm good... at bakin?" I wsa blushin at taht unexpevted complimen.

"Suer! I be you'd make a good wife oen day! Taht lukcy basters who gets too marry you!"

I nervusly gigggled. I hand't even thoght of romanc iny m new lisfe yet, let aloen marriage! Although it would be cuet to tyr on a wedding drsee at laest once. They aer so gorgous! Btu I don't lok matrue enogh to pull one of. Not rith know at lest. I stil ned a growht sourt to look less liek as chil andmore leik a mtrue woman, liek Yui. Not ath hre personalitu wsa that matuee.

"Let's striek a dela!" Yui kicked me out of my thogbtd.

"ADeal?" I akes cosnduef.

"Yes, a dael! Wr bakd th crhistmas cake together, and thrn you haev to invite us over on christmas to eat it toehgrer!"

"Yui, ou can't jsut decide something like taht!" Hana scolede.

"Oh come on,, I sad it's a deal!"

"A rahter bad one. You probaly will do the laset amont of wokr." Hana scruffed.

"Oh, but I will decorate it os pretty! Jsut liek how pretty RIza maed her huose!"

"Hwo about you statr thinkin about something else? Riza mihgt alreadyy haev other plans fro chirstmas."

"She jist moev d hrer so it si hour duty as hre friends to welxome her-"

"Or she wants to kep the date clear, in caes whe wants to spend the day with someone special."

"Unfa~ir, htere's so mayn gusy who leik her~"

I hadnt realy thogut of taht yte. What if soem one askde me otu fro hirstmas? Tere's so amyn niece people I knwo, I don' tink I coaul decisde on woh to spend tiem on... or haev a big festivle wiht evryone, because i dont now if ayn of temh mihgt tren out to be crz y jealoud.

"Ah..." I tried to entre there conversatino.

"I tink it woul be grate to spen t chris tmae wiht you two!"

Yui threw hre hans up in teh ari.

"Yes! I kwne it!"

"I gues that's decide, then." Hana sight. "Btu I don't tink we raelly have enough ingredient s lfet to make a kurisumasukeki. We dnt' evne hav a recipe at hand."

"That's fine,w e just neet up another day agin!"

"I agree." I nodded. It sonded leik a goof idea.

"Not to frogtet", Yui smuggly rubbed her fingre, "We also will need to do gift shpoing! And get a tree! And dnt do that alon, Riza, or els we cna't haev fun decrating together!"

"Ma bad. I wnt' lay a finegr on teh decoratins untli you also do, Yui." I said half-jokkinly.

"Nice!" Yui growled.

Hwen all oru cookies wre finished we decorarted tehm with rhe stuff Yui had boruht. Opraudly we apprecationed our work fro the day. Yui gav me a pat on teh bakc and test tasted teh first cooke. Her satesfacory expresson alredy tlod my taht oru pastreis were a grate succces.

She gav me a thums pu and we ffilled al cookise into cooksei boxes. It alrasy had gotten laet so I motiond to sass goodbye. As i excoorted my freinds to teh dooer, Yui suddenyl clasped hre hasnd and trun around.

"I forgto I wnated to go window shoppin with you!" She exclaimed concerned.

"Oh that's okya."

"Noo, no,no, I realy watned to taek you their! They haev smoe reallyp pertty dersses and I really want ed you to tra on some of them. Leik, tehy have suhc a big collection of frills and lace and petticoats..."

"iT's okys, really."

"Yui, youd just dont wnat a go alon, right?" Hana sad. Yui pouted for sohw to her remark. I gigglde.

"Goodybye you too!"

"Goodybe!" They alsomt sad it iin sync.

Now I relly wsa ecxited for xmas. I wsa woried it wold fel off, bein in a nrw town and all, but nwo I get to spend it wit amy new freindds! I secretl stoal a cookie from the box. I wsa two excited fro now. Thsia would sbeofce the baest xmas ever, I knwe ti.

 **AN: Oh, I frgot Ume. Shew sa supoased to also sheow up sense I'm dong suc a terrilbe job at riting her into tehr actaurl sotry alerdy. Kohaku hsa the smae prolem, but them goin aon, i Don now, a ghost hunt or somethn din't fit. Ah wlee, I'lll laeve it jsut as qaulit time between afriends.**


End file.
